I have a sister?
by deant33
Summary: Dean finds out a few important things after he works out why Snape sets the Essay on werewolves in third year. No pairings.


**A/N: Hey, a one-shot between Remus, Dean, and Angelina after Dean finds out that Remus is a werewolf (Hermione isn't the only one who works it out ;)). This will be important in later stories of mine. Here goes anyway…**

**I have a sister?**

As soon as I worked out the reason Snape that greasy git set the essay on werewolves, I felt happy, as if I had someone to talk to about being bullied by those dickhead Slytherins Draco fucking Malfoy, Theodore dickhead Nott and Pansy bitch Parkinson about my skin colour and my blood status. Bullstrode, Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to be of any consequence, but Blaise (my black Slytherin bro), Daphne Greengrass (she's always nervous around me for whatever reason) and Tracey Davis weren't too bad.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Well with Lupin being a werewolf, I now had someone to talk to. I looked at the lunar chart and worked out it was a full moon 2 nights ago so I went to his office and knocked on the door.

Professor Lupin opened it and looked surprised when I was there. "Hello Dean, how can I help you? Is it the homework Professor Snape set you? Yes, I know about it."

"That is partially the reason, sir. I worked out why he set it. You're a werewolf?"

He looked taken aback when I said that. "Yes Dean, but plea-"

"I won't tell anyone sir. You're too good a teacher for that to happen. I wanted to talk about how you deal with it when looking for jobs and the like?" I asked, cutting him off.

"It's hard to deal with Dean if I'm going to be honest. The world is prejudiced against my kind of people because the majority think we're evil creatures because we're officially 'dark creatures'. Why are you asking, Dean?"

"Sir, I'm a black muggleborn. Why do you think I'm asking? I get bullied by Draco and his goons all the time, those pureblood, erm, arseholes?"

"Dean, I have two things to tell you. One: these guys are just prejudiced idiots who don't deal with smart people that aren't 'purebloods'. Why do you care about them? Ignore them, you'll be better off. Two: Believe it or not, I don't think you're a muggleborn. You have a step dad, yes?"

"Yes sir, I do have a stepfather, why?"

"Have you ever noticed the physical similarities between yourself and Miss Angelina Johnson? I knew her father."

"I'm not adopted though? My mother said she definitely gave birth to me."

"I know you're not adopted. It's my belief that you two share a father."

I was stunned. He had given me advice on how to deal with those fucking elitism pureblood scumbags, and then told me that I could possibly have a half-sister. My mind started to churn, everything falling into place. "You knew my father." I said, still in awe.

"Yes, I did. He was Head Boy when I started here at Hogwarts. He was also one of the best men I knew, right up there with James Potter. He helped me a lot throughout the years."

"Wow… Can we go find Angelina? And how can we verify that he's my father?"

"We can go to Gringotts. And yes, let's go find Angelina."

We left his office and stared walking to the Gryffindor common room. There was a shocked silence between us; I was simply stunned at his declaration. He knew my father. I had an older half-sister in Angelina Johnson, the badass Gryffindor Chaser. I smiled a little, this would be good.

We entered the Common Room, and I scanned the room for my possible half-sister. I noticed her in the corner, talking with her best friend and prefect Alicia Spinnet.

I approached them quickly, glaring at Seamus and mouthing "not now" when he called "DEAN, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW". I got close to them and cleared my throat, hopefully not interrupting their conversation. "Angelina, Professor Lupin needs to speak with us, both of us, right now. Sorry Alicia."

She looked at me; a little shocked by the guts of me approaching her and shrugged "Sure Dean isn't it? You're in Harry's year, right?"

"Yeah, I am in Harry's year," I replied, pleased that my potential half-sister recognised me.

We joined Lupin, and he said the three of us would be conducting something at Gringotts called a "blood heritage test". Angelina raised one of her eyebrows, but said nothing.

When we left the school and entered Gringotts, Professor Lupin took us to the blood counter. He cleared his throat, "These two wish to perform a blood heritage test, master Goblin."

The Goblin in question raised an eyebrow as well, before taking us into a room. He took a blood sample from each of us and conducted a series of tests, while I was looking quizzically at Angelina, her eyes softened when she was looking at me. "It's going to be fine Dean. Trust me."

The Goblin came back about an hour later, looking at us. "I have the apparent pleasure of telling you, Dean, that you are currently sitting next to your half-sister. Congratulations."

She squealed and hugged me. I was in a state of shock; she was my sister, my half-sister… I smiled then. "Please sir, tell me, what was our father's name?"

"His name was David Shacklebolt. He was a great man Dean. I have no doubt he would be proud of you." Said a voice behind me, and I saw Albus Dumbledore standing behind me. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Did he cheat on Angelina's mother? Or something else?"

"No, they divorced; unfortunately, David was in love with your mother. He was very sorry about that."

The headmaster talked to us for a while after that, telling us stories about our father, and how he died fighting Voldemort. I smiled, finally feeling like I knew my father and how he was at school.

Today was one of the best days in my life; I don't think anybody has any doubt about that. I sighed, hugged my sister and we left, going back to Hogwarts. I talked with Angelina about random topics, her infatuation with Fred Gideon Weasley on the top of the list of things. I smiled, thinking that today was a great day…

**A/N2: Like it? Hate it? Review please. Please note that this will be important for "The way it's meant to be" and "The Simon Thomas Chronicles". I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PEOPLE. Dean OUT bitches **


End file.
